Lingering Thoughts
by Empathic Soul
Summary: What ifs are usually the best question to ask when we hope for something new! And after a war full of grief, loneliness, and tragedy...what if is the next question to consider. Alternate couples fic. Currently SaixCagalli, DearkaxMillialia
1. Prologue: I look into your eyes

**LINGERING THOUGHTS**

_Prologue: First Visit – "I look into your eyes"_

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine. This fiction is going to start as a friendship fiction and would depend on what happens as the story progresses. Couple as unknown—thereby warnings shall be done at the start of ever fiction. Please read at your own risk and review as well. Any review would be appreciated.

This fiction begins where the anime ends.

* * *

_"Tori?"_

_Athrun nodded looking at how Kira smiled up from looking at the green robot that he made. He was about to leave the moon because of his father's intentions for PLANT. He though regrets leaving his best friend here so he made him his first robot…Tori._

_"Yes, Kira, that's Tori. Keep him with you always aright?" Athrun smiled widely noticing that Tori launched itself on his best friend's head._

_Athrun looked at Kira's expressive amethyst eyes—looking startled to feel Tori jump from his head, to his shoulder, then back to his palm. He looked amazed and at the same time extremely happy with the small token that Athrun gave him. _

_It was perhaps Kira's eyes that Athrun favored from all the traits of his best friend. He loved all about Kira because they were friends and he knew that Kira also loved everything about him. That was what best friends do anyway. And being children at that, best friends are everything in this world to them._

_Kira stopped observing Tori for a while and let Tori land on his shoulder and looked at Athrun with a small awkward smile._

_Of course, Athrun noticed the sudden change. He tilted his head to the side to show his curiosity and his anxiousness to Kira sudden change in demeanor._

_"What is it? Don't you like him?" Athrun asked worried that his friend wasn't happy with his token. He would make Kira another then, if he did not like Tori._

_Kira shook his head wildly and spoke. "Oh no! I love him Athrun, it's just that I do not have anything for you…I didn't make anything…"_

_Kira bowed his head in embarrassment. Athrun was able to make him something so that they would remember each other even though they are apart. Athrun shook his head with a slight smile and a sigh of relief._

_"For a while there, I thought you did not like my little present." Athrun turned to Kira and Kira's eyes widened after saying that._

_"What? Of course not! Tori's wonderful Athrun!" Kira looked at the bouncing robotic aerial fellow—known as a bird. _

_"Good then. Don't worry about giving me something Kira. My memories of us together would be enough." Athrun smiled remembering even a few as they spoke. Those memories were some of his happiest, if not already his happiest. Kira is indeed his best friend and that would not change. _

_"And besides, you'll follow to PLANT, won't you? So we'll see each other again." Athrun added looking expectantly towards Kira. The other boy just continued to smile and nodded._

_"I'll try Athrun. It' s just that my parents are not yet ready to leave. But as soon as I can, I would." Kira nodded with a slight smile. A part of him felt that this might be the last time they would see each other and then it would be years again. But a part of him wished that the other were wrong._

_"Then, it'll be alright! We'll see each other again!" Athrun nodded back while looking at Tori once again. The robot just seemed a bit restless._

_Kira's eyes widened and then tried to remove his necklace. It was a silver necklace with a small blue charm on it. He grinned and Athrun's eyes suddenly widened._

_"Oh no! You're not giving that to me Kira! That's been with you since I remember!" Athrun shook his head knowing full well the intentions of the other._

_"But Athrun, I don't have anything to give you. And since we're gonna see each other again anyway, you can give this back. I'll just need time to make you something like Tori." Kira grinned and pulled Athrun near him so that he could place the necklace._

_"But, I thought this was with you since you were born? Wouldn't you want this with you always?" Athrun asked but not moving away from his friend who concentrated on placing the necklace around him._

_"Well, mom said that this was some kind of charm. It would get you away from danger. It was with me since I was born." Kira narrated and continued to concentrate. "There."_

_"The more reason I can't take it." Athrun muttered trying to remove the lock only to realize that Kira tied it as well as locking it. "You knotted it."_

_"Hehe, that makes it more difficult to remove." Kira nodded. "Take it Athrun."_

_"I…"_

_"Please?"_

_Athrun sighed. When Kira started to do the puppy dog look, he was always on the losing end. Although, Athrun felt bad for taking this gift, he was a flattered and extremely grateful that Kira gave him such a precious item. It was a great thing for him since Kira is his First and only friend._

_"Thank you." Athrun muttered and Kira nodded. _

_They heard a car honk from the side and Athrun saw his mother waving towards him. He sighed. This was it._

_"So, I'm going now Kira." Athrun smiled looking sad amidst it. Kira just nodded and smiled as well._

_"Take care Athrun, and always remember that I would never forget you." Kira reminded and Athrun laughed._

_"Of course!" Athrun made a move to run towards the car where his family is waiting. He paused and turned around. "Kira…"_

_"Hm?" Kira smiled forcing back a sob that was threatening to erupt._

_Athrun smiled._

_"Don't cry."_

* * *

"Kira?"

Lacus whispered as Kira slightly opened his eyes. It was difficult to adjust to the bright white light that enveloped the room. He squinted it in the effort to visualize anyone in the room. His senses tell him that there are more than one person, if not whole battalion. But nevertheless, at least he knew one. And the other ones are a batallion of jumping round robots.

"L-Lacus?" Kira muttered weakly trying to sense where she might be coming from. Indeed Lacus helped him by holding his right hand in between her palms.

"I'm here, Kira. I'm glad you're finally awake." Lacus smiled even though she knew that the other did not see her at all. It was purely to her relief to finally be able to hear Kira's voice.

"KIRA KIRA KIRA KIRA!!!" The blue round robot started to jump up and down the bed, rewarded of course by the attention of the injured one. Lacus grabbed the toy and successfully silenced it.

Kira sighed as the nagging tone of the round object was silenced into muffled sounds, which must have been caused by Lacus covering the robot using her robes. He smiled in his mind, remembering that it was a gift from Athrun to Lacus. He focused his thoughts into the question he formed in his mind.

"H-how long has it been? Since I…" Kira knew that he was unconscious for a long time. It must have been his nerves since they were a bit uncomfortable as if they want to move for being stagnant for such a long time.

"Since you've lost consciousness? A week. You've been out for a week." Lacus pushed back a few strands of hair threatening to fall on Kira's eyes. Kira smiled when his vision finally cleared and he saw Lacus' blue sapphire orbs looking down to him with concern.

"I must have worried you a lot." Kira muttered softly looking at her beautiful face gazing down at him.

Lacus laughed.

"Yes you did. But you worried Athrun more than anyone. That best friend of yours truly does have a lot of worrying to spare. I think that's a result of not seeing and being with you for a long time." Lacus laughed.

"Athrun?" Kira made a move to sit up and Lacus assisted him.

"That's right. Athrun was always here the past five days. It was only because Cagalli asked him to come home to Orb that he reluctantly gave me this seat." Lacus giggled. "I knew Athrun was a worrywart."

"Yeah, that he is…" Kira smiled fondly towards his best friend.

"And you a crybaby…" Lacus smirked a bit and Kira pouted slightly but turned to smirk as well.

"That makes the two of us." Kira pointed playfully towards Lacus and the other's eyes widened.

"I am not!" Lacus pretended to be angry as she denied any possible accusations of her being a crybaby.

"Oh sure." Kira smiled looking at how Lacus became flustered with him unbelieving her.

"Kira Yamato! I am not a crybaby!" Lacus stood up and placed her hands on her waist to show Kira her domineering form. Kira remained motionless and did not look up at her.

Somehow, Lacus felt a slight twinge of guilt in actually engaging in a playful conversation when Kira just woke up. She slightly gave out of her position and relaxed. When suddenly, Kira grabbed her wrist and she stumbled down to his chest.

Lacus was surprised by the action that she lost her balance and her arms immediately wrapped itself around Kira's waist to stabilize herself. Kira wound his arms around her and buried his head on her hair. The smell of white lilies filled his sense of smell as he sighed.

Lacus was breathing his fresh pine scent. She was beet red with the proximity for she did not expect such contact with him this soon. But she relaxed when she heard him sigh. She positioned herself more comfortably on his lap while leaning her head on his chest. Kira merely tightened his hold on her.

There were no words needed.

There was the mere sound of their breathing that enveloped the room.

All that they need was to reassure them that they were alive

It was all they need…

As of the moment

It was enough.

* * *

Sai blushed as he closed the door quickly upon seeing Lacus and Kira embracing each other. It was not as if he never really saw anything like that, it was more like, he never saw anyone look so…right…

Yes that was it…

Right with each other

Seeing the two was like seeing two soul mates finally finding each other amidst all these chaos. Even Flay and Kira did not look that way. Not even him and Flay, nor Tohll and Millialia. But then again, this was Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. He sighed.

"At least one couple is happy…or better yet, at least there is a couple."

Sai smiled to himself. He wasn't bitter about the Kira and Flay incident anymore. Somehow he knew also that Flay managed to love Kira. Maybe it was infatuation for both of them when they were still together, him and Flay, but now, looking at the past, he only manages to smile and laugh about it.

They were childish, thinking of romance…thinking of that…

During the time of war

He was a bit foolish as he thought. When he tried to use the Strike, he was rather ashamed of himself. Instead of finding the reason why Flay left him, he found it. Kira was indeed better than him in anything that he does. He's a coordinator and he was a natural. It was only natural that Flay would believe more on Kira than to himself combined with other people. Kira was Kira.

And yes, he was himself.

But the one that he regrets most was that when he entered the Strike, it was then that he felt everything that Kira might have felt during the times that he was piloting it. Sai felt almost every feeling that Kira has inside it.

He could feel his fear, his anger, and his sadness, even his loneliness…

The reason why he cried was that he knew somehow that he was not able to help anybody by doing just simple things as being jealous of the two. He felt guilty in realizing that a bit too late, when they're friendship was already at stake.

How could he have been so blind as to not see all those pain that Kira had to hold on to as he battled? How could he have been selfish enough to only blame everything on Kira and Flay? He felt guilty for it that was the reason why he cried.

And now, he wished to fix everything between him and Kira.

He sighed. But then again, they were human, coordinators or naturals, they were human. Therefore, they also experience such feelings. And that was normal.

But then again, now was not the time that he should fix things. He's busy with Lacus and of course he knew better than to interrupt in such a romantic situation.

Romantic?

He did not know…

He moved towards the exit of the room not knowing a pair of eyes watching him leave the area hesitant to step forwards and make her move.

"Sai…" Cagalli muttered softly while leaving her position and looking for her supposed to be "male" best friend.

* * *

_TBC_

_Please Read and Review! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 1a: So far away

**LINGERING THOUGHTS**

**_Chapter 1: Deep into my Soul – "So Far Away"_**

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine. This fiction is going to start as a friendship fiction and would depend on what happens as the story progresses. Couple as unknown—thereby warnings shall be done at the start of ever fiction. Please read at your own risk and review as well. Any review would be appreciated.

This fiction begins where the anime ends.

Some couples are not what they are supposed to be. I mean this is a continuation but slightly AU fiction. So there are alternative couplings so please bear with me! I would appreciate more reviews though! Please do help me as this story proceeds!

* * *

"This is just amazing, Mr. Yamato!" The doctor came in the room holding an envelope and pieces of paper.

He was currently reading the medical results of Kira's hospitalization. He did just have a blood test, an EEG, an MRI, and even some urinary sampling. Kira sat on the bed, currently placing on a white polo shirt. He eyed the doctor, confused on what he was trying to point out. He was still feeling a bit…off because of the injections and all those tests that he was forced to undergo. Of course, that's thanks to Lacus and Cagalli who forced him. He told them that he did not really need to have any more tests but they insisted that he have some. And of course, what can he really do against two women?

Nothing.

Kira swore that someday, women would rule the world.

The doctor stopped and sat on the chair directly opposite to Kira. He was still smiling, or rather, grinning widely while he read the results. The doctors sleek black hair, with too many gel making it look like it was ironed until it stayed there for utmost 30 years. It was…oozing with gel.

Kira sighed.

What did Lacus and Cagalli think in actually giving him a doctor whose gel was enough to make him nauseous? The scent of the gel was enough to rival the scent of this hospital. Even though Kira never spoke of it, he somehow did not feel at vibe with hospitals. It somehow made his stomach turn and feel a bit nervous if not anxious of the place. The white ceiling, the smell of medicine, and the incessant chatting of the nurses and doctors of non-important things, it all made him feel worse, if not at his worst. So at best, even WITH injuries, he tried to avoid hospitals.

Oh…

Kira did remember the doctor talking to him. So he refocused his eyes, bit down a groan, and forced himself not to roll his eyes in annoyance. He placed his smile on his face and relaxed slightly. He would not prefer that the doctor suddenly inform Lacus and Cagalli that he was still not well. So he managed to play what game he does best aside from piloting gundams and destroying everything in sight. He decided to play pretend. This time, his role is a good patient.

"What do you mean doctor?" Kira asked looking at the papers the doctor is currently reading, and then back to the expression on the doctor's face.

If Kira did not know it better, the doctor's expression was something close to amazement and bordering to actually interest. He did not know if that expression of interest was something that he would want to deal with. It was somehow the unnerving kind of interest. He did not know why, but he somehow felt in danger. The interest was something akin to speculation to fascination…similar to when you're fascinated in seeing the latest model of a car?

_Ouch Stupid instincts…_ Kira mumbled to himself trying to regain control. 

His attention was caught when the doctor replied to his question. He was also surprised when the doctor handed him the papers and saw his picture, a profile, and the results of his test. Well, to be honest, there was nothing that interesting or even that amazing with seeing the results of your blood test, urinary test, or even your MRI. He never bothered with such information…it's actually more like…

He never wanted to bother with THAT information.

He did the next best thing that he could do.

He sighed.

"I see doctor, so…I still don't get why is this causing you such…" Kira was carefully placing words in his sentence. He did not want to suddenly blurt out…_so what the hell is so funny about this?_

He is a coordinator therefore he should have a better immune system, a better cardiovascular system, and a better body in short. So what is amazing about this? Kira just could not get it at all. These were simply medical data and that's it. A bit different than the naturals, but that's because he is a coordinator right? So…what was so amazing with it?

He was cut off in his sentence and thoughts when the doctor took the results and flipped the page. He pointed at a certain graph, which appeared to him as nothing, but the doctor seems too engrossed and enthusiastic about it. He decided that he would just have to ride with it. He eyes the graph and noticed that its points are going on a straight upward direction, a positive relationship correlation, as that data in the bottom of the graph indicated. There was something written as well so he squinted his eyes to read.

_Extraordinary Immune system_

_Rejuvenating capacities of the muscles and the nerves are beyond normal_

_Healing capabilities above normal_

He stopped. He looked to the doctor who was now grinning widely. Kira could not stop it now, but he raised his eyebrow feeling a bit awkward with the staring and at the same time, feeling anxious with the doctor's intense staring. It gets to him also…he was indeed, Human. Just a bit, different.

"Your results are far too amazing for words, Mr. Yamato." Kira grunted and sighed to himself. The doctor pulled back the papers and then lifted it up once more. It was another graph but this time he did not let Kira see it first.

_I thought so…_Kira thought to himself while listening to the doctor."I know. It's because I'm a coordinator."

He did not know when he finally accepted that, but somehow, he did not feel annoyed at being called a coordinator anymore. He was stupefied when the doctor shook his head wildly.

"What? Of course not! Don't insult your wonderful genes by merely saying you're a coordinator!" The doctor shook his head wildly.

_I knew this doctor was nuts. _Kira groaned. "What are you talking about? I'm a coordinator."

"NO you're not! Look at your results! These are not normal based on COORDINATOR standards. You're above them Mr. Yamato! You're like…"

_The Ultimate Coordinator…_Le Kreuze's voice echoed in his mind at the same time the doctor spoke.

"The Ultimate Coordinator!" The doctor exclaimed.

Kira did not know when his eyes went wide, but he was certain that he heard two different voices saying the exact same thing. It was like deja vu. He was gapping at the doctor and did not bother to talk anymore. He could not trust himself to continue talking it felt a bit awkward. He merely stared at the floor for a while and shrugged. He did not want to voice out any of his thoughts if there are any at all. It was a long awkward moment with the doctor still admiring the results and Kira staring into space when the door slid open.

Kira glanced to the side and noticed a pair of dark blue jeans paired with a maroon shirt and a pair of rubber shoes. Of course, this came with a person. Athrun stood there, his hands in his pockets as he smiled gently towards Kira. The other man simply gave another smile of his own and the new comer focused on the doctor.

"Say, Mr. Takeshi, is Kira done with his check-up?" Athrun asked extending his hand where Tori hopped down towards Kira's shoulders.

"Tori!" Kira smiled as the robotic bird nipped his ears a little as a sign of acknowledgement. If Kira did not know better, the robot had feelings. But then again, there isn't still enough technology to create machines with feelings, only machines with feelings similar to human feelings.

"Oh, Mr. Zalla! Yes, yes. Mr. Yamato is well and should be up and about and ready to go anywhere he wants. But do take extra precaution. It might be a bit difficult still." The doctor replied formally, his previous smile wiped away from his face upon Athrun's arrival.

_Take extra precaution? Who is this man kidding? After he tells me that I'm some kind of…well…after verifying that I am some kind of Ultimate Coordinator, isn't it more apt that THEY take extra precaution around me? _Kira furrowed his brow not showing Athrun and the doctor his inner turmoil and his annoyance. Well, Tori did notice as it tilted its head to the side.

_Sometimes, I think Athrun made Tori to be an extension of me. He knows me better than anyone. _Kira sighed as he pat Tori's head slightly.

"Well, that's excellent." Athrun's voice knocked Kira out of his reverie. "I shall be taking him now and getting him out of this place. He needs to eat someday."

_Oh yeah…eat…one thing that Ultimate Coordinators need not really do. I can last for two days without nothing much to eat. HA! _Kira grumbled under his breath and to his dismay Athrun noticed.

"Something wrong Kira?" Athrun asked looking slightly at the boy.

_Think! Think! Exercise your abnormally quick brain! Force those brain cells to work!_

"No. I was just wondering where we're eating." Kira smiled towards his best friend.

"Oh I see." Athrun returned the smile thinking between these lines. _Two can play the game pretend Kira._

"Well, then we shall be off now doctor. Thank you." Kira bowed and turned to the doctor when the man in the white lab coat replied.

"I shall be seeing you soon, Mr. Yamato." Mr. Takeshi stated and Kira merely nodded his head before replying.

It was silence between the two of them as they stepped out of the room. Athrun was busy pondering on what Kira was feeling and Kira was busy pondering on what Athrun was feeling. Tori merely grunted in annoyance and continued to stay in place in Kira's shoulder counting the eggs before they hatch. It was easier than anticipating when the two would start talking.

"So, I finally got you out of that stuffy place." Athrun started, deciding to break the silence between them. "Somehow I figured that you don't like hospitals, or clinics."

Kira smiled. "Yeah, I really don't like those places. So, okay, for your pleasure, thank you Mr. Zalla."

"You're welcome, Mr. Yamato." Athrun made a mock bow and proceeded to walk towards their destination—the cafeteria. "So, have you thought of what to eat?"

"Eat?" Kira raised a brow and looked at Athrun who was merely smirking at him. "Oh yeah…well, I was wondering if there is any pizza around here. I mean Italian, any Italian food would be nice."

"Hm, I know a place about a kilometer away from here. Cagalli took me there two days ago after we landed. She told me that it's the best pizza place." Athrun sighed.

"So is it?" Kira asked looking at Athrun expectantly.

"I ended up wondering if that was indeed the best!" Athrun shook his head. "I would have made better pizza!"

"Okay, that speaks a lot." Kira snickered.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean? I, Athrun Zalla, can cook or make pizza anytime I want!" Athrun placed his hands on his hips.

"Suure, when you buy ready-made pizzas and merely place them in the oven." Kira made a waving sign using his hands appearing to dismiss the argument playfully.

"Of course not! I can make one and right now, I have decided to make you eat, pizza extraordinaire Athrun Zalla style!" Athrun grabbed Kira's arm and proceed to push him to his car heading towards their temporary house (mansion to most people) where they decided to share along with the two other pilots, Dearka and Yzak.

"The world is ending." Kira joked and Athrun merely locked the door with a playful pout and proceeded to the driver's seat and set his plan into action.

OPERATION: Pizza Making!

* * *

Cagalli stood there by the garden of their mansion watching as the trucks and huge robots rebuild the destroyed cities. Currently they are residing in one of the colonies of Orb. Panama, Orb, and other cities are being renovated and the World Bank has given enough financial support to reconstruct railways, bridges, and other infrastructures. But, somehow, Cagalli still felt awkward. Currently, the talk is still who would be the president of the Earth Federation and the PLANT. It was obvious that Lacus Clyne would be the leader of PLANT. Everyone there is vying for her running as President. Lacus seems interested enough. As for her, she's being held as second in rank into leading the Earth Federation, next to Ms. Ramius.

Polls have also included Kira Yamato as president of the Earth Federation and Athrun Zalla as president of PLANT. But she highly doubts their interest in these fields. She could see it now: Kira laughing at her and Athrun ignoring her. So she decided that it might be left in Lacus and her hands to lead the sectors. But, she was not yet ready.

_You have a brother._

_Don't worry._

_You are not alone..._

Somehow, when she knew that Kira was her brother, she felt relief. Because it only meant that Kira can take over the role of ruling the country for her. She had to admit that Kira is more than capable and more suitable for the job instead of her. She's what, a tomboy, rowdy, unfeminine…anything a princess isn't—not that Kira is anything a prince is. But seriously, who wouldn't obey anyone who could point a gundam's weapon at you?

Cagalli bit her lip. That was wrong. She shouldn't see her brother in such a way. Even though Kira could manage to kill people that were war they were talking about. He wanted to protect the people that he cared for. He wanted to see them alive. It was not as if he was enjoying seeing the people suffer like that.

_Bad, bad Cagalli! _She scolded herself.

She went back to her original thoughts on the election. The only problem with the possible election of Lacus and her would be the important people in their lives. Athrun and Kira would have to decide where they would be staying. Would they be separated again? How about Millialia and Dearka and their blossoming friendship? Would they be separated? How about Yzak who somehow managed to unwind a little bit more? There are a lot of things that would have to be decided on and she's already feeling the onset of a migraine.

She failed to notice a person appear behind her. It was only a surprise to her to see the man that she was observing for the past few days. The man who caught her attention ever since the day they met in the desert.

"So, what has been bothering you Lady Cagalli?" Sai asked with a formal smile. Of course, it's characterized as formal because it does not withhold any other emotion aside from respect to higher authority.

Cagalli scoffed. "Nothing. I was merely doing a little observing on how the cities are being rebuilt."

"I see." Sai whispered.

"So what brings you here?" Cagalli asked casually, her formal demeanor betrayed with the tone of her voice.

Sai laughed. "I was merely observing the cities being rebuilt as well."

Cagalli knew when she was being mocked. Her face contorted to an angry expression followed by irritation. Her fists formed into knuckles and prepared a speech that she was willing to give, never mind the volume of her voice, to whoever is trying to mock her. She was about to give Sai a piece of her mind when the other spoke again.

"I was sent here to ask you if you could answer the questions the press sent through mail." Sai interrupted feeling a bit unnerved when the expressions in her face started to show irritation and anger. It was better to finish his business or else he might not make it out alive.

"Questions?" Cagalli raised her eyebrow. Sai fidgeted a little and smiled towards her as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Cagalli eyed his movements a little conveying her curiosity towards the small piece of paper.

"Actually only one question. The rest was answered by your advisers anyway so I doubt if there is any need for any further questioning---" Sai smiled gently. "Can I ask though?"

"Okay, go ahead. Let's see what question would surprise me and actually trigger such anxiousness from a person like you." Cagalli crossed her arms over her chest making Sai laugh at her antics.

"If I really did not see you with the president of Orb, I wouldn't know that you're the princess." Sai muttered.

"Oh, shut up and ask already." Cagalli hit him slightly in the arm.

"Okay, okay…here goes…are you engaged with Athrun Zalla?" Sai asked a sudden flash of unknown emotion went through his eyes and vanished as quickly as it came.

Cagalli stared.

And stared even harder…

And still stared even more…

Sai gulped.

And of course, Cagalli went into a fit of laughter. She was holding her stomach as she tried to suppress her laughter. It was Sai's turn to stare. It was weird because he did not know the reason why she was laughing in the first place he presumed it was because of his question. But what was so funny about asking if she was engaged with Athrun Zalla?

Cagalli finally managed to stop her laugher and looked at Sai with teary eyes. She wiped as a tear escaped from her eyes. Her cheeks flushed with mirth and her mouth still opening and closing as she gasped for air slightly. Sai had to look away.

"So sorry for laughing. It's just that, it was so funny!" Cagalli continued to laugh and Sai looked at her.

"I still don't understand what's funny? You and Athrun has been the talk of the town along with Kira and Lacus." Sai crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know. I still don't get what Kira and Lacus' status is, but me and Athrun we're just friends." Cagalli calmed down although a few restrained giggles. "What we were was just a spur of the loneliness moment. But nothing more…"

"I don't know if your answer has political overtones." Sai shook his head.

"Of course not. I just don't feel anything except brotherly love towards Athrun. I'm not interested in being more, especially now that I have so many things to attend to." She finally stopped laughing and looked at Sai. "May I now ask a question?"

"Sure." Sai nodded.

"Where did this question come from?" Cagalli inquired looking curiously towards Sai. "It's just amazing that Athrun wasn't the one asked."

Sai kept his peace and suddenly looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm late! I still have a dinner out with my parents today! I'm sorry!"

"Oh…" Cagalli held a disappointed glance but looked away. "Okay, take care and greet your parents for me."

Sai nodded and walked through the door. Cagalli was still staring into space or what seemed to others as the construction site just a few kilometers ahead. Her breath was uneven as if she was still nervous of something, as if she just came out of a very difficult situation. But what was so difficult with talking to Kira's friend, as her brother placed it, THEIR friend? Sai stood there by the door waiting for the automatic opening after he typed in the code. When it slid open, he paused and slightly turned his head to the side.

"Good Day, Lady…" Sai politely wanted to greet when he was surprised to see the princess looking at him. Her hair dancing with the wind and her eyes twinkling as the light glistened upon the windows of her soul. He paused to hear what she wanted to say.

"Cagalli…" Cagalli interrupted turning around just in time to see Sai look at her.

A smile…

A smile in both their faces as a gush of warm air blew to their direction gently ruffling Cagalli's uniform and her hair along with it. Sai bowed and smiled at her—his first expression of her being a tomboy melting quickly as he continued to gaze at her feminine form highlighted by the sun and the blowing wind. He gulped and merely smiled even wider. He was not allowed to have thoughts about her...as such…she's

One: Kira's twin sister.

Two: Athrun's supposed to be Girlfriend, although now disproved

Three: She's going to be the President of the Earth Federation.

There is no way in hell.

"Good day, Cagalli." He whispered and stepped out of the room.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Read and Review!**

Okay one couple in the making! Haha! I bet I'm the first one to think of such! It's interesting for me! Hope it's interesting for you too! Just give it a try!


	3. Chapter 1b: So far Away

**LINGERING THOUGHTS**

**Chapter 1.2: Friendships**

By: Empathic Soul

* * *

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine. This fiction is going to start as a friendship fiction and would depend on what happens as the story progresses. Couple as unknown—thereby warnings shall be done at the start of ever fiction. Please read at your own risk and review as well. Any review would be appreciated.

This fiction begins where the anime ends.

Some couples are not what they are supposed to be. I mean this is a continuation but slightly AU fiction. So there are alternative couplings so please bear with me! I would appreciate more reviews though! Please do help me as this story proceeds!

* * *

Dearka and Yzak watched as Athrun dragged the unwavering Kira towards the kitchen and unceremoniously dropped him to one of the chairs. They have been talking about the recent military and political updates and also the current status of their application forms in this prestigious school where Ramius had voluntarily entered them all. It seems that they would be spending some time in the Earth Federation. It was not as if it would be a problem but nevertheless, it would be something new that everyone who played the biggest roles in the war are in the same classroom.

All hell will spread faster than light could travel!

But then, back to the current scene, they just could not fathom why Athrun suddenly went to the kitchen and Kira was slumped on the chair almost ready to be tied by a rope. Dearka steadily stood up followed by a cautious Yzak and trudged their way to the kitchen. Both made silent steps as they heard loud sounds of metal hitting one another and a few curses and utterance of deadly threats. It was like a war zone, minus the gun shots and the explosions, but nonetheless, still a war zone.

They finally made it to the kitchen. And there they saw a sight—some may claim a vision. Athrun is wearing a light blue apron with frilly laces, which they presumed to be the apron of the FEMALE cook of the house and not to mention OLD, because who knows what four teenage boys might do if they hire a younger one. It is not an option, especially when Cagalli and Lacus threatened them, very unlikely indeed. They DID wisely decide to hire a cook since they all were quite aware of their lack of talents in art of culinary. But here was Athrun, holding a spatula in the right hand and a knife in the left. The knife of course is pointing towards Kira whose head is slumped on the table looking at Athrun with a teasing but unrelenting look. It was a look that actually challenged the other and refusing to get intimidated by the knife held at his forehead.

Athrun was merely staring sharply at his so-called best friend who was relentlessly sprawled on the table and staring back at him with the same intensity. He would never back down on a challenge! Any challenge at that, and what Kira did was challenge him to making pizza. Therefore: it's pizza that they get.

Kira noticed, more like sensed, the two who were by the door staring helplessly and curiously at the scene that unfolded in front of them. He then turned his head towards them. He was met with a couple of questioning gazes venturing from him to Athrun and then back to him. HE gave out a helpless smile and a seemingly innocent statement to match. Though his tone was anything BUT innocent and helpless.

"Leave, before you get involved…" Kira made a weak sound and the loud thump of a knife hitting a wooden table caused vibrations on the table and Kira abruptly lifted his head as a reflex of course. His eyes trained from the knife with it's blade gleaming suddenly appearing very sharp, towards the hand grasping it and then to Athrun whose emerald eyes glistened with a playful threat.

Kira gulped and chose to wisely remain quiet. There are some points that he dare not overstep. When he knew it's the limit, it's the limit and he does not really want to actually initiate into another 'deadly' argument. And besides, Athrun is in an advantage, with that knife and a spatula. Well, unfortunately, it was only him that decided to keep his peace. Yet another chose to speak.

"Athrun, what's this?" Yzak was already at the counter lifting a bag containing ground meat and a bag of bell pepper on the other hand. He raised his brow and then stared at their former leader. "You don't plan to cook, do you?"

Athrun's cold gaze suddenly went to Yzak and the latter took all his courage not to flinch. Athrun pulled the knife from the table and stalked towards the nervous pilot. Athrun pointed the knife dangerously near his neck and Yzak chose not to move. Athrun smiled.

"Good. You know when you need to keep quiet." Athrun smirked more and pulled the knife away.

He took out the bell pepper and then placed them on the chopping board. Athrun started to wash the other ingredients and also took out a rolling pin and dough for the crust. Kira winced and then Dearka bent down quietly to Kira who did not budge from his position. Kira looked stoned as if petrified. But then again, that mirth on his eyes were enough to guarantee them that he was anything but stoned. Dearka leaned down slightly to reach Kira's hearing range and farther from Athrun's.

"What's he making anyway?" Dearka asked. They heard the sound of chopping along with curses.

"By the looks of it, it seems like some kind of personal concoction. Has he finally decided to make Cagalli a potion that would make her more feminine?" Yzak whispered with a snicker. It wasn't usual that he point something like that out, but who wouldn't notice the boyish princess…who seem more masculine than her older brother, not that Kira lacked the testosterone…Kira's somehow just different, more like…simply gifted.

"HEY!" Kira grunted softly as well but managing a slight glare directed to Yzak. "That's my sister!"

"Sorry…" Yzak bowed slightly with an apologetic smile. And then he looked at Athrun's busy form once again. "Really, what's with the bell pepper, ground beef, and onions?"

"Pizza." Kira smiled nervously and Yzak and Dearka looked at him with odd expressions.

"Pizza? Does Athrun know how to actually make one?" Dearka wondered looking from Athrun to Kira.

"I don't really know. I teased him saying that he can't so he took the challenge." Kira shrugged and Yzak shook his head.

"Well, I better go since I still have homework to finish, you know…" But before he managed to stand up a knife came rushing past his nose and he stared at the knife hit the painting on the opposite wall. He traced the origin and saw Athrun's extended arm.

"Sit." Athrun ordered and Yzak did not dare argue lest they want a knife stuck deep into their throats. It was not really that wise to argue with a very determined Athrun, so they sat down quietly merely observing the "cook" do his job.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Kira smirked.

"Shut up, the advice would have been worth it before I lost three strands of my silver hair." Yzak muttered looking at Kira and the snickering Dearka. "Stop laughing idiot, or I'll tell Millialia that you've been stalking her!"

Dearka paused from his laughing. He stared hard towards Yzak. "Excuse me? I am most certainly not stalking her."

"Riight! And those pictures of her in your mini-album was not enough proof of stalking." Yzak smirked evilly eliciting a blush from Dearka. Of course, Kira remained quiet and merely observed the others who were either busy teasing each other or cooking—of course you know who he was trying to address.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacus is currently attending a meeting amongst the new elected leaders of the Neo-Alliance Peace Federation. Of course, she is currently appointed as the President of PLANT because of her participation and contribution to the war. Some people still call for Athrun Zalla but the other refuses to engage in any political affairs. To him, they bring back memories, so Lacus never intended to persuade him. Cagalli on the other hand, remains undecided. Whereas Lacus has unwillingly accepted the offer to be president even though it would be temporary, Cagalli still hasn't submitted her official acceptance. Of course, Kira is again placed in the spot light. People are regarding him as a hero, to which he really is, and requests for him to occupy the top position, being the President of the Neutral Alliance of Anti –War and Peace otherwise known to most as ORB now NA-AP. Kira of course remains silent about the issue and again Lacus has not intentions of actually forcing him to act into such positions.

He's a very sensitive boy.

And her very sensitive boy at that…

Lacus couldn't help but smile. It was not really hidden among people that the two of them are a couple, or well, that they're very close. Although they are technically not officially engaged, they do spend a lot of time together. Some people thought they had done as far as third base. But in reality, Kira did not want that at all. They only had a slight kiss in the cheek a small kiss in the forehead, holding hands, laying their heads on each other's shoulders and laps, but none to go as far as…

"Miss Clyne?" Lacus snapped at her reverie upon noticing everyone looking at her with worried looks in their faces. Her eyes widened and a blush crept into her cheeks. She looked at the person who talked to her, who is the mother of Yzak. She also looked worriedly at her. _Oh no, was I daydreaming during a meeting._

"Are you fine, Miss Clyne? You have suddenly zoned out on us." Yzak's mother mumbled in a soft whisper that only the two of them heard. Lacus shook her head wildly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I'm fine. I was just so deep into thinking that I suddenly zoned out. What was that you were saying…" Lacus looked at the speaker. "Mr. Richmond?"

The speaker who is about 5 feet seven inches tall, with his brown hair pulled back with a ponytail is currently staring at her. He is the current head of the Department of Foreign Trade and Relations. His eyes squinted slightly towards her and nodded. Although there was a heave of a sigh, he stared at his paper and then looked back at her.

"I shall repeat what I explained, Miss Clyne, but do tell us if you feel unfit to listen. It would spare us the time to repeat and repeat everything that we have to discuss. Time is precious." He criticized, he was at the beginning one of those who were not in favor of having a female and a teenager as a political leader. He wasn't much in favor with the prime minister of PLANT who is Yzak's mother anyway.

"Oh please, let her be Fredrick." Another man spoke. He is Mr. Alexander Schultz, the head of the Department of Labor, Social Works, and Development. He leads the reconstructions of the buildings and those, which were devastated by the war. He is also the owner of several corporations handling the import and export of cement and steel. In short, a very rich man, without a daughter.

"What do you mean, Alexander, we cannot allow inexperience to rule the Alliances!" Frederick Richmond countered looking straight into the eyes of Alexander Schultz who maintained an even gaze.

"As you said, Frederick, she's inexperienced. We are here to help her and you by what you are doing are not really doing anything of the such. She is still one of the people who bought this peace!" Alexander crossed his arms over his chest. "And besides, age does not speak with maturity, much less gender."

Frederick kept his peace but not after muttering a curse to himself and to constantly glare at Mr. Schultz and Lacus. Lacus chose this moment to interrupt them.

"No, indeed. My apologies, ladies and gentlemen. I might have lost my concentration, but I would honestly try to do my best in anything I could contribute to." She apologized looking humbly at the people and saw some of them smiling while others shrugging.

"Do not fret Ms Clyne." Mr. Schultz smiled. "Teens are prone to daydreams."

Lacus blushed and a giggle was heard from Yzak's mother. Again, Frederick Richmond interrupted.

"Well, now that we are again back to the meeting, I would like to make a summary. We were discussing about this new rebel group in the far eastern colony called Liberatum. Reports have it that they have still not accepted the peace and are currently placing themselves in a state of rebellion. The people are disturbed and have not recognized the existence of the new government. We are uncertain of the situation." He continued. "And suggestions were to have peace talks with the rebel groups. And everyone agreed. The problem rests as to who would perform the peace talks."

"How about Athrun Zalla? He has experience and besides being a coordinator has its edge if ever he would be ambushed." An official suggested and this caught the attention of the coordinators in the room. "Naturals can't be that safe."

"Excuse me?" Yzak's mother exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, he might have been a bit rude." Ramius interrupted after being silent. She is the current president of the Federation. "That reason is invalid. I refuse to rely on that."

"Oh well, then why not Kira Yamato? He's very much both natural being with natural friends and coordinator, being born one." Mr. Richmond suggested. He had this smirk in his face that Lacus could not fathom why it was there. But what he said clearly was not an option, and Lacus knew that.

_Of course Kira would not agree with such._

_I mean, he's very unstable right now…_

_All those dreams…_

_I can't let him go there…_

_He'll just be…_

_More troubled…_

Lacus made up her mind and raised her hand. Everyone looked at her and she nodded her head once.

"I would volunteer." Lacus said and Mr. Schultz shook his head.

"This is a dangerous mission. We would not prefer…"

"But I have experience in such. I have been house arrested and even harassed. I have seen the ways of war and I would not back down in this if it means establishing peace once more. I prefer to take it to myself. And besides, I have people to accompany me anyway right?" Lacus smiled gently and looked at Ramius who was deeply thinking about the option. "Please, I assure you that I would do my best and also be careful."

Ramius sighed. She really did not have any capability to resist the whims of children. She was not really successful in pushing Kira and his friends away before so right now, there is also not a chance that she could decline the offer of Lacus Clyne. She sighed and looked at Lacus.

"Alright, but you must have bodyguards and if you could ask Kira and / or Athrun to come with you." Ramius smiled. She noticed a hint of mirth and even a bit of naughtiness in Lacus' expression followed by a determined look and a nod.

"I understand."

"Alright, now that it is settled, let us proceed to another agenda." Ramius stated and the meeting resumed.

* * *

Back to the mansion, Kira, Dearka, and Yzak were already slouching on the chairs in the kitchen utterly bored out of their wits. It has been an hour since Athrun started cooking and all that they could do was flinch, thump their hands on the table, drum their fingers, flip their head, converse a little, but nonetheless, it was unproductive work. And of course, it makes them edgy.

They were surprised when Athrun suddenly came to them with a circular tray at hand and then a huge smile on his face. His clothes were marred with slices of vegetables, stains from the cheese and the pizza, and also a lot of other ingredients all over his body and his hair. The three restrained themselves from laughing because Athrun was still holding a knife.

They gulped nevertheless, since it was the pizza that Athrun suddenly placed in the middle of the table—or so what he claimed to be a pizza.

It was a circular piece of half-baked dough with cheese splattered unceremoniously along with melted cheese overflowing at some edges. The meat slices were unevenly sliced, some vegetables burnt, and soggy at the least, and there were also some unidentifiable items on it. Yzak gulped and leaned on the backrest of the chair that he has been occupying. He swore to himself that he would never ever mess with Athrun or even bother to come to the kitchen if Athrun is already there. Dearka on the other hand almost made a face. It looked inedible but with the looks that could kill that Athrun was sending them, it's something that can be FORCED to be edible. Well, Kira chose to remain poker faced.

"Eat up!" Athrun smiled and took a knife and sliced the "pizza" into eight slices. HE placed one in each of the plates of his three "guests". "I made that!"

_That's what's wrong with it…_They all thought at the same time.

"Um, how about you?" Dearka muttered pointing at Athrun's empty plate. Athrun looked at him, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh after you guys." Athrun smiled even wider and he almost could have sworn that his companions were starting to sweat heavily. He looked up the ceiling and noticed that the aircon was turned off. "Okay, I'll switch the airconditioner on while you eat."

The three heaved a sigh. It was a chance!! IT was a CHANCE to throw the pizza away or pretend to eat it. Of course, they counted their chickens before it hatched.

"After each of you took a bite." Athrun's smirk turned into a sadistic one and they swore that somehow, this wasn't really the Athrun they knew. Who was this man and where was the real Athrun? "A big bite at that."

Okay…

Athrun?

Where are you!!!

The three nodded refusing to talk anymore since Athrun suddenly started to play with the knife again. Athrun watched the three take a bite, of course a big bite at that and start to chew.

Yzak's face was contorted in agony and he was mustering all the courage he has to chew on the resistant piece of dough.

Dearka was thinking of swallowing it whole but thought against it because the dough was not really starting to break up. It was starting to feel like bubblegum.

Kira was still in poker-face-mode.

Athrun was delighted!

"So how is it?" Athrun asked excitingly looking at Kira's direction particularly. Of course, Kira noticed and he smiled. Dearka and Yzak continued to battle with the dough.

"Itsh…ghoood…(it's good)" Kira muttered as he continued to smile. Yzak and Dearka stared at him as if he grew horns suddenly. "Ishn't ifpht dyearrka, ishak? (Isn't it Dearka, Yzak?)"

"Nhoshihng kwiphe lhipe ift. (Nothing quite like it)" Dearka nodded forcefully trying to remove the dough that got stuck to his teeth.

Yzak just nodded.

There are two reasons:

1) He did not trust himself to say something nice and

2) He really can't open his mouth.

"Great!" Okay, I'll go on and switch the airconditioner eat up guys!" Athrun stood up with a wide grin, happy to have made pizza that was "good". The three nodded simultaneously and merely smiled widely and shooed him out assuring him that they would eat the rest. Athrun nodded and disappeared at the door where he went straight to the basement to switch the cooler on.

They still tried to chew on the piece that they bit but somehow, it just won't give. The three stared at the pizza and simultaneously threw it to the trashcan.

"Damn…" Dearka cursed still unable to chew. And now it got all tangled up in his mouth. "I've eaten bubble gum that's not as sticky as this one before…"

_Good thing you can talk. _Yzak wrote with a grim expression on his face. Dearka sighed and nodded.

"It's so…I don't know how to describe it…" Dearka muttered.

_Sticky…and raw…_Yzak wrote. He was more than annoyed now because his mouth would really not open up at all. _Curse him!_

"I don't get the part why the vegetables were burnt and the dough was raw." Daerka shook his head while watching the changes in the expression of Yzak, which was not much because he just became annoyed, to more annoyed, and to even more annoyed.

They both looked at Kira who seemed to have remained in that poker-faced mode for the longest time.

"Kira?" Dearka asked, a little worried about the reaction of their friend. "Are you okay? Sure you can still breathe?"

Kira smirked and suddenly took a napkin and spit the piece out. Their eyes bulged wide and saw a smiling Kira. They looked at the napkin then to Kira then to the napkin and then to Kira once again. It was obvious! Kira was merely pretending to chew as he bit at the piece from the pizza. He was just smiling all the time to let Athrun believe that he actually tasted the pizza after all. The naughty little…

"Why you smart little devil!" Dearka exclaimed.

"I have better survival skills than the two of you." Kira laughed and took his bag. "I'm leaving now! See you later!"

"TRAITOR!" Dearka cursed and Yzak wrote the same thing on paper.

Kira laughed and sped out of the house not waiting for Athrun to catch him. Of course, this was one of the happy days that they are having. Little do anyone know that there is a storm brewing and it's a storm that would take long to calm down. As the saying says…

_There is always a calm before the storm…_

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Read and Review!**

Thanks to the reviewers: Really I appreciate all of those because they motivate me to write. Please do continue to review! Thanks again!

Well for this chapter another couple has been determined that would be Dearka and Millialia. And so the shuffling continues.


End file.
